toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Tigger
"And now, your host, Biiiiiiiiiig Tigger! That's me, folks!" —'Big Tigger', countless episodes Big Tigger is one of the most recurring characters in the whole ''Toy Island'' series, appearing consistently in episodes from Adventures On Toy Island to Season 3, in the Season 4 Christmas special, and in Season 5 episodes. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' Big Tigger first debuted in him and Mousey's segment called Toy Island News. Here, he and Mousey host their own sort of news show, but more often than not something goes wrong and their news broadcast goes awry. These incidents include a mini tornado in the station, a mummy's curse, an explosion, an alien attack, and a blackout. At the end of their segment, they usually preview the next five segments that are to be aired. On some occasions, their friend Pillow Panda appears, but his sassy personality clashes with the regular hosts and causes them to kick him off the show, only to re-invite him another time. ''Toy Island'' Big Tigger reappears in Season 1 of Toy Island, though he only appears in the background and never makes a sound. He appears because it is stated that he and Mousey own the Island that the show takes place on. Big Tigger returns for Season 2, and since the Island does not get destroyed this is the same Island as the last season and thus the Island that he and Mousey own. However, unlike the last season, Big Tigger actually has dialogue and interacts directly with the Toy Island Crew. In the second episode he and Mousey build Krinole a raft that he uses to find Moose Moosa Mooster's base. Big Tigger can also be seen cultivating the farmlands during the seasonal drought. Pillow Panda appears in some episodes, but in those episodes the three only appear in the background. Unfortunately, Big Tigger is demoted in Season 3 for whatever reason and is reverted to his role in Season 1, with no dialogue or interaction with the important characters. As well, he is not seen until "Dory Delivery", the episode after the characters just arrive at their new island, so his location during which is unknown. However, Big Tigger does help to build Emperor Lakeet's ark in "Lakeet's Ark", although he doesn't say anything. When Season 4 rolled around, Big Tigger was nowhere to be seen. It is later revealed in the Christmas special that he was in a meeting regarding his old island that got destroyed, so he was negotiating the compensations and whatnot. Big Tigger returns in Season 5, albeit with a very minor role. Most of the time he only appears in the background, with minimal dialogue on only a few occasions. His most notable appearance is in "Remembering a Brother", where he tells Krinole what he remembers about Mr. Tedy. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Big Tigger does not appear in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game. However, he and Mousey were planned to be the bosses of a secret world that would be unlocked if Krinole fails to defeat Rooster. This world would take place in an alternate universe where everything went bad, such as Santa Claus being the ruler. ''Curtis Ball'' series Big Tigger makes a cameo playable appearance in Curtis Ball as an unlockable VIP character alongside Seal. He is the only Toy Island character to appear in the game. Big Tigger is a Power type character, so he excels in Power, Attack, and Defense, although he is lacking in Land Speed, Skill, Dodge, and Reach. As well, his special abilitiy is noted as being excellent. His special ability is Body Slam, where he does a body slam and Injures any opponents who get flattened. Big Tigger returns in Curtis Ball Tournament, this time accompanied by other Toy Island characters. He needs to be unlocked, though he is a default member of Team Quack. His friend ability is Friend Drop, where he picks up a friend in possession of the ball and slams them into the goal, scoring a point and Injuring the goalie. Big Tigger reprises his playable role in Curtis Ball Showdown, this time as a default character. He is classified as a Wall type player, having impressive Power, Skill, Defense, Stability, and Screen. However, he has poor Land Speed, Dodge, HP, Jump, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he trains to become a renowned goalie at the regional tournament level. Big Tigger also appears as a recruitable coach in campaign mode, offering unique strategy tactics. ''Toy Island Party! Big Tigger appears in ''Toy Island Party! on the Toy Island board. ''Friends' Racing'' Big Tigger can be spotted in various locations in Friends' Racing. These appearances are listed here: *Huffy Park — he is participating in the strength test. *Ostreena's Wedding — he is one of the guests. *Smooch Spa — he is in a hot tub. *Zany Hospital — he is one of the patients in the lobby. *Coral Reef Corral — he can be seen scuba diving above the racers. *Truffle Track — he can be seen gobbling down pastries. *Overgrown Lawn — he can be seen in the background alongside Mousey and Pillow Panda. *Caviar Express — he is the conductor of the train. *Pirate Galleon — he is the captain of the ship. *Skydive Plummet — he is the pilot of the helicopter. There is also a racecar body themed after Big Tigger called the Big Stripecar, which has great speed and weight but horrible acceleration. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Big Tigger appears in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable player character, unlocked by playing VS matches for nine hours. He appears somewhat smaller than usual, but is still the largest character in the game. He is heavy but has surprisingly fast attacks. Big Tigger fights with his head, hands, tail, and feet. His moves don't combo too well. His regular special is '''Hug' where he hugs an opponent and can body slam them. His side special is Belly Bounce, where he lunges forward, belly first. His up special is Body Slam, where he spreads his body out, rising, and then slams opponents that he lands on. His down special is Butt Slam, where he jumps forward and then falls down, butt first. His Final Smash is LIVE News, where he hits opponents with a microphone and reports that they get KO-ed, which happens. ''Friends' Baseball'' Big Tigger appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of his unlockable team the Big Tigger Newscasters. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Big Tigger appears in Toy Island Adventures as an assist character. When summoned from a Friend Box, he body slams the ground, causing an earthquake that damages enemies and can change the terrain. Toy Island Golf Big Tigger is a DLC player character in Toy Island Golf ''available August 2015. His maximum drive is 298 yards, making him the strongest DLC Toy Island character. ''Toy Island Tennis Big Tigger shows up in Toy Island Tennis where he is an unlockable playable character, becoming available after winning the Snake Cup Singles. His default partner is Mousey. He is a Defense type player, possessing the best reach in the game at the cost of horrid movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Big Tigger appears as a Power type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is only playable in lacrosse and basketball. He has high power and control at the cost of low speed and spin. As a computer player, he plays as a Strategist, engaging in competition only when necessary. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside and Dino Stadium. His player card is of gold rarity. Character Big Tigger has a relatively neutral personality, but he also tries his best to be helpful, as seen when he builds Krinole a raft to help him rescue the other characters. However, in Adventures On Toy Island he is shown to have a laid-back, teasing personality, as he likes to tease Mousey often. Thus, what is similar about both portrayals is his easy-goingness. Appearance Big Tigger is a very large, orange tiger. Standing upright, he towers multiple times over every other character. His stomach area is yellow, as well as his mouth area. His nose is pink, and he has two black eyes in a yellow eye area. He has two small ears. His arms are pretty stubby as well, and his tail has black stripes on it. As well, most of his body that is orange has black stripes on it, most notably on his back. Trivia *Big Tigger, Punk, and Mousey are the three characters from Adventures On Toy Island who became recurring characters in Toy Island. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters